Kylie Jenner
Kylie Kristen Jenner (born August 10, 1997) is an American reality television star. She is known for appearing on the E! reality TV show Keeping Up with the Kardashians that she shares with her family. Early life Kylie Jenner was born in Los Angeles, California and raised in Calabasas. She is the second daughter of 1976 Summer Olympics decathlon winner Bruce and Kris Jenner. She has an older sister, Kendall. Through her mother, she has three older half-sisters: Kourtney, Kim, and Khloé, and one older half-brother Rob From her father, she has three older half-brothers: Burt, Brandon, and Brody, and an older half-sister, Casey Jenner. Her mother is of Dutch, English, and Scottish ancestry. Career Jenner began her modeling career with the Sears line "Crush Your Style", and has done photo shoots with photographer Nick Saglimbeni. She also has modeled for her cousin Natasha's clothing company. She has expressed an interest in acting as well, but has explained that college is a greater priority. Jenner modeled for Canadian singer Avril Lavigne's clothing line Abbey Dawn during the 2011 New York Fashion Week. She modeled for the official Hello Kitty Launch for American clothing retailer Forever 21 in Los Angeles. Seventeen chose Jenner and her sister Kendall as Style Stars of 2011 and as the new Style Ambassadors' for the magazine. Jenner and Kendall hosted red carpet events for Glee: The 3D concert Movie and The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1 in Los Angeles. The two also did an interview in the Bing Box at The Hunger Games premiere on March 12, 2012. Jenner has two nail lacquers from the Nicole by OPI nail polish brand called ''Wear Something spar-kylie and rainbow in the s-kylie. ''Rainbow in the s-kylie is a best seller in the whole ''Kardashian Kolor nail polish line. Jenner appeared on the cover of Seventeen's Back-To-School September issue along with her older sister, Kendall. On February 8, 2013, Jenner and Kendall launched a women's clothing line designed by the Jenner sisters called "Kendall & Kylie" available exclusively at PacSun.'' Kylie and her sister Kendall released an science fiction novel, Rebeles: City of Indra which is about two girls with superpowers who embark on a journey. Kylie spoke about the novel, saying “The fans seem to love it. That’s why we did it, characters names are Lex and Livia. I think we wanted to make Lex more like me and Livia more like Kendall, and they kind of evolved into their own characters". Jenner announced that she will be pursuing an acting career. She spoke pursuing an acting career, saying "Right now I love designing and I want to pursue that career once I turn 18, but acting is something I would regret not giving a chance when I'm older, so I would love to try it and see if I like it, I used to do plays in school and then in my community. I would participate in all of them 'til I was 13". Kylie along with Kendall served as co-hosts for 2014 Much Music Video Awards in which she made her acting debut in a promo for the show. Filmography